


Safe and Sound

by Geefunk101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fem!America - Freeform, Pregnant America, possessive Russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geefunk101/pseuds/Geefunk101
Summary: “I offer a sip and you take a gulp.  I show you stars, but you want the moon. I have a feeling little colony, that one day, you will lower your eyes to no man.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second story I’ve published so far. I’m a work in progress, and hope to get better the more I write. Hope you enjoy, it’s probably going to end up being a long one.

“Congratulations England, on your new territory.” Arthur shook the hand of a country Amelia didn’t recognize, and she wasn’t introduced.

 

“Thank you. Thirteen colony’s has been quite an accomplishment.”

 

“What will you call it?”

 

“Province of Georgia, after the great king of course.”

 

They both tittered and the young colony tuned out the conversation, bored.

 

Her eyes wondered the crowded room as she played with one of her golden pleated braids. Another one of England’s celebratory party’s. She use to look forward to dressing up and standing at Arthur’s elbow. But she could now see these parties were usually at the expense of her people, and it was making her resentment grow more and more.

 

She would much rather change into her work linens and go help her people prepare for the harvest. There was still so much to be done -

 

Perking up slightly she took an opportunity to sneak a bit of wine off of a passing waiters tray. It was a blushing pink color and smelled divine. Like the peach trees she use to pick from when she was a little girl. 

 

“Ah ah Amelia.” England scolded, taking away her drink before she could get her lips on it. “You know the law.”

 

“But everyone else is drinking why can’t I?” She challenged, almost taking a swipe for her glass. England’s nostrils flared. He hated it when she acted out like this.

 

Turning back to his fellow country, England apologized, “Please excuse us, you know how children can be.”

 

Amelia purses her lips at that. 

 

Arthur grabbed her quite roughly just above her elbow steering her to a far empty corner. 

 

“That’s enough Amelia.” He huffed above her above her ear. When they were alone he spun her around to face him before releasing her. She rubbed at the spot, wondering if a bruise would form. He made use of those two extra inches he had on her, trying to make her feel small. “What has gotten into you girl? You’ve been very disagreeable lately.”

 

Amelia puffed out a sharp impatient breath from her nose. 

 

“I already told you why! And you refuse to do anything about it.” Amelia rushed out in a tight angry voice. “The workers of this land are unhappy, and so am I.”

 

Arthur looked annoyed and tired all at once. “Not this again.”

 

“And now you’re wanting to pass a new taxation bill -“

 

“Were you ease dropping again?” England tried to talk over her but she wouldn’t let him. 

“Listen to me! You’re making the people of the colonies cross. They want you to lift these unfair regulation, they can barely feed their families. You’re going to cause a civil war if you don’t heed my warnings.”

 

“The people will adjust, they always do.” He assured, using a hushing tone. 

 

“You’re still not listening to what I’m saying! They don’t want to adjust! They want their freedom back!”

 

Arthur used his strength to cow her into a corner, she relented. 

 

“That sounds an awful lot like a demand to me. You are getting far too rebellious for my liking. Perhaps I’ve been too lenient in letting you wander about on your own, obviously someone is trying to put ideas in your head. I think it might be best to limit your time with the colonists.”

 

She felt her first sting of fear. “You can’t do that.”

“My dear, I can do whatever I wish.” He swept her braid over her shoulder gently. “You are mine. I found you, took you in, clothed you, taught you you everything you know and in return you pledge your allegiance to me.” He smiled down at her foldly, and she felt like throwing up.

 

Shaking her head with disbelief she whispered, “Who are you...don’t you care that what you’re doing is wrong? Don’t you know that it’s tearing me apart? You don’t care about anyone but yourself! You’re not the big brother I know and love!”

 

“Amelia!” He gasped. 

 

Pushing him aside she ran towards the balcony doors, knowing she had no where else to go. 

 

Thankfully he didn’t follow her, most likely apologizing for her rude behavior in front of other prestigious countries.

 

She ran to the balconies edge tearing out the perfect braids England crafted for the evenings occasion leaving her blond hair curly and wild. She grabbed onto the stone banister trying to catch her breath and calm her heart. 

 

In an explosion of temper, she cried out feeling the stone beneath her hands crack under the pressure. 

 

Amelia dashed her tears away with a silent oath. This was it. Never again would she cry over him. Never again would he see her weakness. It was time to grow up. England was not looking out for her well being he was only looking out for his best interest, that was all to clear now. Her people were right, the time for talk was over. 

 

She toed off her shoes and pushed her hands against the stone barrier, hoisting herself up. 

 

With her arms out for balance she stood up straight, feeling a gentle breeze blow against her face. She looked out over the manicured gardens and man made lake to the great mountains in the distance. Georgia.

 

It was-

 

“Beautiful is it not?”

 

Amelia gasped, almost loosing her footing tilting her arms up and down until she regained her balance. 

 

There was a man standing just inside the shadows of the building, watching her. 

 

He stepped out into the light emitting from the windows. And she could see he was a very tall man. A long draping white jacket almost reached his knees embroiled in glistening jewels.

 

She didn’t know anyone else was out there, and felt her face flush knowing he must have seen and heard her childish tantrum.

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“The stars.” He clarified, looking up. “They are beautiful.” 

 

“Oh yes, of course...” She said glancing up at them, but her eyes didn’t stray long, moving back to the man. 

 

He leisurely approached the balcony as if she were a skittish creature. 

 

“The three kings are very bright tonight.”

 

“What?” She asked softly, watching him curiously.

 

“Orion’s belt.” He pointed up. “Also called The three kings. That is my favorite constellation.”

 

Eternally curious she asked. “What’s a constellation?”

 

The man turned and smiled at her and she felt her face flush again. He was very handsome. She was not accustomed to being in a strange mans presence without England there. In fact she was forbidden to speak with other nations when he wasn’t around. And this one had a strange foreboding about him, a shadowy darkness that was almost palpable. 

 

“A constellation is a group of stars that tells you a story.”

 

“Really?” Amelia asked, worrying her nails. Despite her internal warning system clearly shouting danger, she felt a pull she couldn’t explain. 

 

Her eyes drifted over to the party, wondering if she should start walking that way but she had to know. 

 

“Where is the belt of Orion?” She almost demanded. 

 

“There.” He said pointing out three bright stars in the sky. “He is known for being the greatest hunter who ever lived. You see there is his sword and bow.”

 

“I do...” She agreed, looking and finding what he was pointing at.

 

Hungry for more she asked. “What’s that one there, I see it a lot.”

 

The man approached and leaned against the stone next to her foot. 

 

“Ah that is Áquila.” He informed showing a pattern. “Do you see the triangle?”

 

“I see it.” She nodded, pointing it out with her own finger. 

 

“It makes the shape of an Eagle.”

 

“Oh!” She exclaimed excitedly. “I’ve seen those. They soared above the valley where I use to live. I could always recognize them by their white crowns. ”

 

“You are a smart girl.” He complimented, smiling up at her. 

 

She felt her cheeks warm again in pleasure.

 

“I am curious to know. Which do you think is your favorite?”

 

“That’s easy!” She said, pointing. 

 

He looked surprised. “The moon?” 

 

“Yeah! The moon holds the greatest story of all.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Haven’t you ever heard of the man who lives there?” She blurted as if it he were a fool for being so ill informed. 

 

The man shook his head negative. 

 

“He traveled there in a flying machine!” She exclaimed, getting excited all over again, almost loosing her balance. “It took him 12 days. Can you imagine what he saw along the way, flying across the stars...” She looked back up at the large glowing orb longingly. “He found a utopia there.”

 

“Oh my.”

 

Fueled by his undivided attention, she continued. “I decided I’m going to make it there some day too. But I’ll do it in half the time.”

 

“How ambitious of you.” He smiled, and she couldn’t tel if he was teasing her or not.

 

She watched the man take a sip from a glass of clear colored liquid.

 

 She must have been very transparent, because he raised a brow at her.

 

“Would you like a taste?” He tempted, tipping the drink in her direction. 

 

Her eyes lit up then darted to the windows, but she still didn’t see Arthur.

 

“Yes!” She went to reach for it but he pulled back slightly. 

 

“But first, maybe you should come down from there.” The man peered over the edge to look at the ground below. “That is a long way to the ground. What will you do if you fall?”

 

She also looked down but didn’t feel any real fear. 

 

“A fall like this wouldn’t hurt me.” She said holding out her arms as if to take flight. The wind picked up her dress just a little, making it flutter around her knees. “Once I fell from the top of an ever green tree. It was a lot higher then this, and I barely got a scratch.”

 

He had a passing look of interest before smiling again. 

 

“Hm. All the same, come.” He reached out to help her down. “Do not be afraid.”

 

“I’m not afraid.” She said defensively, dropping down flat on both feet. Losing her height advantage she now has to look up at him. He was a lot taller then her. 

 

Amelia took the drink from his hand without a word, and downed the whole thing in one gulp. This drink didn’t smell like fruit nor did it go down smoothly like she imagined wine would. It scorched her throat and nose like liquid fire. 

 

The man looked surprised and immediately took the empty glass back from her when she began coughing uncontrollably. 

 

“Yes. I’am sure that burns very badly for your virgin throat.” He said, patting her on the back. 

 

“No.” She squeaked, looking up with watering blue eyes. Not a trace or regret in them. “It’s amazing. It tastes like freedom.”

 

He paused to look down at her, a curious look on his face. 

 

When she glanced back toward the windows she saw a swimming image of Arthur searching the crowds.

 

Gasping she wiped her face clean of tears and cleared her throat. Then hopped back into her shoes one at a time. 

 

The strange man turned to search for what was causing her distress. 

 

In front of him she quickly curtsied. Low with a straight back, just as she was taught. “I have to get back to the party now, England is looking for me...I’m sorry if I disturbed you.”

 

He remained silent for a moment longer and she got the impression he was displeased about something. “That does not suit you.”

 

Amelia shot her head up in confusion.

 

He closed the distance between them, cradling her jaw in his hand and lifting her head until she was standing straight again.

 

“I can see the fire in your eyes, strength in your shoulders.”

 

“A colony has no need for such traits.” She challenged, feeling a boldness empowering her. 

 

He hummed deep in throat as if unimpressed by this statement. “I offer a sip and you take a gulp. I show you stars, but you want the moon. I have a feeling little colony, that one day, you will lower your eyes to no man.”

 

Her heart began to thump and she felt suddenly breathless though she hadn’t moved. He spoke the words that she secretly wanted to hear. 

 

“Do you truly think so, good sir?” 

 

He took her hand and brought it up to his lips. Kissing it softly. 

 

She gasped, pressing a cool hand to her hot face. 

 

“Call me Ivan, I like that better.” He almost purred, running his thumb along her knuckles. “Tell me what is your name, zvezda moya?”

 

No man had ever touched her like that. Fine women dressed in silk and satin got attention like that from men, not little girls with dirt under their nails. 

 

Flustered she lowered her eyes in embarrassment. She could barley form a sentience. “My-um...my name is -”

 

“Amelia!” 

 

She jumped back and cried out in fright. She had been so enamored she forgot about Arthur. 

 

The look on the Englishman’s face was enough to make a lesser person cower. He looked fit to be tide. But his attention wasn’t on her, it was on Ivan. 

 

England crossed the balcony to grab her arm, pulling her further away and slightly behind him. 

 

“Russia.” He greeted with utter contempt, though he tried to hide it under a blanket of civility. “Are you enjoying the party?”

 

Amelia’s ears perked up at the name Russia. She’d read about him in England’s journal’s and hear mention of him during trade deals with other European countries. But she’s never seen his face before tonight. 

 

“Yes, and I was also enjoying the company of your young colony.” Ivan looked passed him to smile directly at her. England’s grip tightened. “She is very amusing. I can see why she is so precious to you.”

 

England hummed in his chest but didn’t say anything for a few moments. Amelia was aware of the mounting tension, her eyes darted between them. 

 

“Well, if you’ll excuse us, it’s about time we take our leave, come Amelia.” Arthur steered her away and she took one last look at the mysterious Russia. 

 

He stared at her unblinking, with eyes that held so much knowledge and shadowed with a dark intention. She wanted to unlock it all and at the same time run away from it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don’t own it 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys a new chapter! :D

“So, have you seen you know who?” Canada asked, cleaning his glasses on the edge of a napkin. 

 

Amelia turned away from her brother to scan the crowd. 

 

“No. I don’t think he’s arrived yet. Maybe I got lucky and he missed his plane.”

 

“You should have just uninvited him. It’s not like relations will improve between you two.”

 

“Yeah but they could get a lot worse.” Amelia warned applying a new layer of rouge lip stick and fixing a smudge of mascara in the reflection of her pocket mirror. 

 

No doubt pictures were going to be taken tonight and she wanted to show the world how strong and prosperous her economy was doing. 

 

“Yeah but what about your...” He looked around for listening ears. “Problem...”

 

“I don’t have a problem.” Amelia snapped, shutting down that line of conversation. 

 

“Yeah but what about all those weird dreams you’ve been having. And you started crying the other night when we were watching the news. You’ve kind of been an emotional mess when it comes to him lately.”

 

“Just shut up and enjoy the damn party.”

 

It was the last world meeting before the new year and since it was being hosted in her country, America decided to turn it into a teeny, tiny Christmas themed party. Nothing big. 

 

Just a rented ball room at a five star Hilton hotel with a catered dinner, drinks, live music, dancing, presents, cake, and a giant Christmas tree with flashing lights and a big fucking star on top. 

 

She tried but failed to not feel a little smug. After all she threw great party’s. 

 

There wasn’t a single decoration that wasn’t glistening in shimmering gold and silver. Elegant and rich, with a touch of over the top. Oh how she loved Christmas time. 

 

“Fine, I’m going to go get something to eat. Wanna come?”

 

“Naw, I got a good buzz going I don’t want to spoil it, I’ll just see you later.” She said, waving as he headed in the direction of the food. 

Amelia tilted her small mirror when a familiar blond head appeared in the distance. She snapped it closed to turn and shout. 

“Yo Arthur!” 

The Englishman focused in her direction and smiled, clearly looking for her.

 

“Oh good you made it on time for once.” He teased, carrying two full cocktails with him. “Care for a drink?”

 

“Yes please!” She replied eagerly, already feeling the effect from two previous glasses. 

 

After a bit of small talk she asked, “So, impressed?” 

 

She was antsy for some well deserved praise. 

 

“Yes...” He looked around slowly. “It’s very...”

 

“Enchanting? Magical?” She egged. 

 

“Sparkly.” He raised a knowing brow at her. “I was under the impression this was going to be less party more small get together.”

 

“You only assumed that because small is the way you think. I’m always looking for ways to make things bigger and better. I mean isn’t this nice?” She pressed, hooking his arm and taking a stroll around the room. “No fighting, no bickering. Isn’t this a nice change of pace?”

 

“Quite. But I think you just wanted an excuse to eat cake and open a bunch of presents.”

 

She stopped suddenly. “I don’t need an excuse to eat cake.”

 

As if not hearing Arthur said. “Right. Anyway, have you seen Francis? We had a little quarrel and then he ran off to hide somewhere.”

 

“I would check the bathroom, he’s probably plucking his eye brows in anger or crying in one of the bathroom stalls.”

 

England let out bark of laughter, before downing his drink. 

 

“Probably so. I’ll be back.” He said and they too parted ways. 

 

Amelia didn’t stay in one place for too long, fluttering around the room butting in on random conversation and taste testing all the appetizers she came across. 

 

Eventually she ended up by the dance floor watching friendly nations spin and twirl around and around to a mini orchestra.

 

Christmas was hands down her favorite time of the year. What’s not to like? A time for friends and family. Where differences were put aside. That’s the real meaning. A time of peace and goodwill-

 

“Are you having fun?” 

 

Amelia lost her train of thought as the voice of the one nation that could ruin everything derailed her. 

 

She turned around to face him, wondering how long he’d been standing there. Watching. 

 

A strange sort of buzzing filled her ears and she swiped her hand expecting to see a bug. But there was nothing but empty air. 

 

“I was.” She rebounded, crossing her arms over her beating chest.

 

She thought she’d skip the pleasantries this time around. 

 

Relations were...tense between her and Russia at the moment. And that was putting it extremely moderately.

 

Ivan approached with long even steps to stop close to her side. Too close. She shifted over a step. 

 

“What do you want Russia?” She questioned dryly. “Isn’t there a puppy somewhere you can kick? I’m really not in the mood for your shit.” 

 

His country had been plastered all over her news stations for the past two years. Conspiracies, collusions and more recently the prospect of war was all anyone was talking about. Russia was pushing for the end of their mutually assured destruction treaty by throwing away 57 years of relative peace. 

 

And unfortunately with her nation so obsessed with the Russian Federation these days she felt his presence keenly.

 

Amelia knew he enjoyed watching her people stress and pull each others hair out over him. He got off on it. 

 

Anything that caused her distress pleased him immensely.

 

“Oh my. I have not seen that dress on you in a very long time. If I’am not mistaken, it was the day the Cold War ended.”

 

She looked down at her red dress and frowned. Was that right?

 

“I wonder why you chose that one out of all the others in your closet.” He said this as if he knew the hidden answer. 

 

“I wonder why you’re keeping track of my wardrobe. It’s creepy.” She deflected, turning it back on him. 

 

Though now she was concerned. 

 

Did she choose this one subconsciously because of how often he was on her mind? It was entirely possible. 

 

“We walked my gardens for hours that night, remember?”

 

How could she forget...

 

“Hardly.”

 

He smiled at her like he always did. A secretive smile. Temping her to sate that curious nature with his endless secrets. 

 

What would it feel like...

 

What the hell?

 

Que the record scratch. Amelia reined herself back in, feeling alarmed about that little slip. 

 

Where’s your head right now?

 

“Why are you bringing up pointless crap.” She pushed him aside with enough force to knock him back a step. “Stay away from me tonight or I’ll put you threw a wall, capishe?”

 

“I would be happy to oblige you. How about one dance, and I leave you alone.”

 

She reared back in surprise. 

 

“Um how bout no.”

 

Amelia felt every muscle in her body tense. Was Russia trying to start something tonight. This wasn’t exactly his style. There was something up.

 

“Amelia, there you are.” England found her again. 

 

Arthurs coy smile told her he was there with a purpose and he was excited about it. “Care for a dance?”

 

Pleasantly surprised Amelia smiled. When she opened her mouth to accept, Russia intercepted. 

 

“I just asked America for a dance, you will have to wait your turn I’am afraid.” Ivan took her hand without permission, tugging her slightly. 

 

“I reckon she’d rather nail her owe fingers to the floor then dance with you.” Arthur challenged, taking her other hand.

 

“Woah woah woah.” She stood strong between them, defusing the situation immediately. Arthur would surely lose this battle. That wasn’t something she was willing to risk not over a stupid dance.

 

“It’s fine.” She said stepping closer to England in comfort. “I’ll stomach it somehow.”

 

Amelia pulled Russia by the hand doing her best to crush it in her grip. She lead them to the middle of the dance floor as everyone stopped to look.

 

They got into position as other nations immediately moved away until everyone had cleared off. No one dared share the floor with them, it was too dangerous. 

 

“So what the hell is your problem tonight?” She asked, her good mood completely spoilt. 

 

The whine of the violin set the pace for a slow waltz and Amelia kept her gaze on anything but his face. Trying to look as detached and bored as she could manage. 

 

“I do not have a problem. I simply wanted a dance with you and you tried to run away from me.”

 

Her eyes immediately cut to his. “I wasn’t running from you. I was avoiding you because I hate your very existence. There’s a difference.”

 

“And yet you are here in my arms. Did not take too much convincing.”

 

Amelia purposely faulted in her dance steps to stomp her heel onto Ivan’s toes. 

 

“Whoopsy.” She said with a non apologetic shrug. To his credit he didn’t flinch or lose rhythm. 

 

Ivan just continued to smile. “Actually there was something I would like to ask you.”

 

He twirled her out hard and back again too aggressively, almost making her arm snap. She slammed into his chest but tried to recover gracefully as he lead her along. 

 

She could hear grumbling from the crowd. That’s right. This is less a dance and more of a war between super powers. A battlefield doesn’t have to be a muddy or snow covered field of blood and body’s. It can be a beautiful polished dance floor as well.

 

“I would like to request a private audience with you after the party.”

 

“You would, would you?” This time when she spun out it was far less aggressive and when she curled back in she made sure to stick her bony elbow into his rib cage.

 

He did flinch that time but didn’t acknowledge it. Instead pulled her in very close. 

 

When he spoke it was in her ear. She grit her teeth from the feel of him in such a sensitive area, resisting the urge to curl away from him. “Yes, I have information that might be useful to you.”

 

“Doubt it.”

 

As he grabbed hold of her waist for a dip, he let his arm go limp dropping her on the floor. Everyone gasped and the music abruptly stopped. 

 

“Whoopys.” He mocked. 

 

She threw out a hand at the movement to her right. She could see out of her peripheral, it was Arthur. He obeyed her request to stay back. She would handle this, she didn’t need anyone interfering. 

 

Ivan took hold of that arm and yanked her back up to her feet and into position again. His fingers pressing into her lower back, digging in to hold her inappropriately close as they continued to dance slowly to no music at all. 

 

“It is from my intelligence regarding the Russia hacking of your confidential files.” He clarified. “But if you are not interested-“

 

She perked up immediately, putting a stop to their sway. “Why the hell didn’t you say that in the beginning. Of course I’m interested. Tell me what you know!”

 

“Eh, not here.” He smiled, looking around. “Too many ears.”

 

She looked around at the leering eyes of the crowd. 

 

“Fine. Let’s go.” She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward the line of people, he went along willingly.

 

“Amelia-“ Arthur began as they passed, a warning in his voice. 

 

“I know what I’m doing, it’s alright.”

 

She missed the look of triumph on Russia’s face. 

..................

 

Amelia shut the door of Ivan’s top floor hotel room, sliding the lock into place and immediately looking for cameras. He had them hidden somewhere.

 

She followed behind him a little apprehensive and didn’t stray far from the exit. 

 

“Have a seat.” Ivan gestures to one of the comfortable looking arm chairs.

 

Amelia continued to sweep the room with her eyes. “No thanks, I’d rather just get down to business. Let’s hear it already.”

 

“Very well. Follow me and I will show you.”

 

Before she could protest Ivan disappear into another room, a soft light emanating from within. 

 

She paced a bit and shifted from one foot to the other for a minute. In a heated debate with herself. 

 

He was bating her. This was definitely a trap. She took five steps toward the exit and stopped just short of grabbing the door knob. Throwing a small silent fit she turned around and followed him. 

 

She cautiously entered a bedroom composited of what you might expect in a five star suite. Russia himself sitting in a chair in front of an unlit fire place an open folder in his lap. He was thumbing through a small stack of papers, humming to himself in interest. 

 

America impatiently tapped her foot in the doorway. 

 

He eventually shuffled the papers together and closed the folder, holding it out to her silently, making no effort to get up.

 

She clicked her tongue in annoyance as she cleared the distance but when she reached for the offering he pulled it back and over his head.

 

“I never said I would give this for free.” He teased. “What will you give me in return?”

 

“That wasn’t apart of the deal.” She went to grab at it again and missed. 

 

“How do you know? It is my deal. I’am the one holding the cards.”

 

Amelia ground her teeth. “Well what the hell do you want then?”

 

“I ask for so little.” He smiled. “Give me access to, let us say, 30 percent of your uranium and it is all yours.”

 

Amelia laughed in his face. “You’re asleep if you think I’d agree to that.”

 

“Well then I guess we don’t have an exchange.” He said, laying the folder on his lap. 

 

Yet Amelia was hesitant. “5 percent of our uranium and you hand over the information.”

 

“20 percent.” Ivan countered quickly, eager to make a deal. 

 

“5. No more.” She quickly grabbed for her prize, but he again pulled it out of reach.

 

“Ah ah.” He scolded. “I have not decided.” He said,tapping his finger against his smiling mouth.

 

Amelia bat at the annoying buzz that seemed to be following her still. 

 

Agitated she snapped, “Hurry up and decide I have cake to eat. Is it a deal or no?”

 

She tried to sound angry but she was too distracted by the mysterious noise. This time Russia did move, he stood up from his chair and though there was nothing intimidating in this act, she felt flighty for some reason. 

 

Her hands began to sweat it was like she was suddenly spiking with fever.

 

Did it just get super hot in there? 

 

“Here you are America. I think we can call this a deal.” He held out the folder for her to take which she snatched from his hands. But before she could open it -

 

The sound intensified like an amplifier turn up to full volume. She spun around looking for the source. “Do you hear that?”

 

“Hear what-“

 

“Shh!” She put a hand in his chest to quiet him. 

 

They stood there quietly and the sound got louder. 

 

“That noise! I’ve been hearing it all night. It’s like a giant fly or a bee or something.” She explained looking around above them. 

 

Ivan’s blond brows lifted as did his eyes but he didn’t respond, seeming to listen. 

 

What was it? 

 

A hand at her arm pulled her forward. 

 

“America, why not sit down.” Ivan coaxed, pushing her to sit in one of the chairs. She could hardly resist, feeling weak. 

 

“I don’t think I should be here...” She trailed off, as the argument had no steam behind it. 

 

She swallowed around almost gasping breaths she felt like her fight of flight reflexes were going berserk. 

 

Ivan kneeled in front of her, taking one of her hands and rubbing a thumb over her knuckles. 

 

“Calm down, you have had too much to drink tonight.”

 

Was that right? Was she drunk? No...she’d only had three glasses, that was nothing for her. 

 

“Russia...” It was meant to be a warning, but came out as more of a plea. A plea to stop...whatever was happening. 

 

“What?” He whispered, touching her face softly. She hardly noticed. She was too focused on his mouth as he slowly leaned forward. 

 

He ran a thumb slowly from her chin to her gasping lips. Watching every expression on her face. 

 

Ivan hovered just over her mouth before softly connecting. She watched his eyes slowly sink shut.

 

The folder slipped from her numb fingers, the papers scattered around her feet. 

 

She heard the humming start up again only it changed tune, until it sort of sounded like...voices. 

 

Like a million voices speaking at once. And as it began to build in intensity she felt a little dizzy. 

 

It was then she finally understood what she was hearing and feeling. Amelia was being swept by the emotions of her people. 

 

The voices resounded in her mind. The obsession her people were feeling for this nation seemed to multiply ten fold.

 

Breaking away from him she pressed her palms to her ears as she tried to close herself off to it but it wasn’t something she could silence from the outside. 

 

“Stop! You’re only making it worse!” She cried out to Russia or maybe to her people. It was all so confusing. 

 

Cold leather grabbed her by the wrists pulling them apart. She could hear the crinkling of paper under his shoes as he got her up to her feet. 

 

Sounding frustrated he said, “There is nothing, America.”

 

Amelia seemed to lose all control of herself, using his hold to push him backwards until a wall met his back sending a crack up the paint. Ivan grunted from the impact. 

 

Feeling possessed she stretched upward to press her lips to a small sliver of exposed neck just above his scarf. 

 

She loved the feel of his pounding artery against her tongue as she sucked the exposed flesh. 

 

So he does have a heart after all...

 

She felt Ivan swallow thickly but didn’t try to stop her, he seemed frozen to the carpet. The hold on her wrists became so tight she lost all feeling in her hands. 

 

Craving more Amelia ripped free to grab his shirt, jerking him down to press her burning lips against his slightly open mouth.

 

He let out almost a pained whine from deep in his chest as their tongues met.

 

He finally moved, sliding his fingers against her cheeks, taking hold of her face with both hands. She could feel them tremble as he pushed his tongue further in. 

 

Even this small gesture of reciprocation had her groaning like a horny teenager. Burning from the inside out. Her body was an inferno. She felt like she would burst into flames at any moment.

 

His body loosened up as she pressed flush against him. Very quickly the tenderness melted to a feverish desperation as she ground into his bulging crotch. She could feel how much this affected him. God it was delicious. 

 

As if reading her thoughts, he suddenly took charge, quickly switching places in the blink of an eye. Her back now against the wall, the molding ground into the spine. 

 

“You taste just as I imagine you would...” He panted against her mouth, making her knees weak, before delving back in for more. 

 

He ripped off one glove to run a bare hand down her side, gathering up her dress to feel her smooth inner thigh against his knuckles. 

 

Tongues battled and hands fought for dominance as both powerful nations rode a surge of madness. 

 

Amelia tried to stay in the moment but a voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to get a grip, that something was wrong. This wasn’t right. 

 

As his traveling fingers found her lace panties a moment of clarity and panic had Amelia pushing against him and when that didn’t work she sunk her teeth into his lower lip, tasting the burst of hot blood exploding into her mouth.

 

He sucked on his teeth as he pushed away from her, holding his mouth.

 

Both gasping for air. 

 

Russia stared at the blood on his hand rolling it between his fingers. He looked up at her, a trail of red dripping off his chin. A slow grin spread his full lips thin. This was a look she was all too familiar with.

 

This could get ugly really fast. 

 

Holding up a hand as if to soothe, she said, “Russia listen to me, I don’t know what’s going on here, but I think I should leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, more chapters to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don’t own it
> 
> Warning of sexual content ahead

Amelia didn’t get a chance to negotiate further as Russia grappled her by the throat. 

 

“How can I let you leave when you have my blood on your lips.” He growled, hauling her backwards toward the bed. Her tall heels making it hard to get her footing as she stumbled, losing one along the way. 

 

He pushed her back until her legs slammed into the box spring, she bounced once on the mattress before he was on top of her. 

 

He reached for something on the bedside table and produced a beautiful glass flacon filled with clear liquid. Taking the cork in his teeth he pulled it free before spitting it out on the floor. 

 

She tried to turn away, seeing what he was going to do, but he held her face under the stream of vodka. It burned her eyes and nostrils. 

 

Amelia frantically searched the sheets with desperate hands and felt the tightly wrapped handle of her trusty baseball bat pressing against her palm. It came to her owners panicked call. She curled her strong fingers around the base. 

 

“There we are, nice and clean.” He assured, holding up the empty vessel. 

 

With out hesitation she swung up with a cry of rage, smashing the bottle he held to smithereens and clocking him in the side of the temple. 

 

Glass shattered and sprayed all around them looking like tiny diamonds as Ivan flew backwards on the carpet. 

 

Amelia launched herself off the bed as she came down hard with both hands gripping her bat. Ivan’s eyes went wide before he rolled out for the way in time for her bat to go through the floor. 

 

“That was a neat trick.” He said, back on his feet.

 

She didn’t need to look in the mirror to know her makeup was now running down her face and her perfect hair do was ruined. 

 

“You psychotic fuck! What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Another wave of dizziness suddenly struck her by surprise and she pressed a hand to her forehead. Just enough time for Ivan to strike. 

 

He grabbed her bat and they grappled back and forth until he managed to dislodge her footing. She slid on the carpet, quickly trying to climb to her feet. 

 

Russia was already there, his boot catching her under the chin. making her almost bite off her own tongue. 

 

She didn’t have time to feel the pain as Russia rolled her over non to gently with his boot. 

 

Once on her back she tried to get back up but he was already on top of her again. Sitting on her stomach with all his weight, making it hard to breath. 

 

He brushed sticky wet hair out of her face. 

 

“Get off me!” Amelia screamed, lashing out at him. 

 

“Look at you American, you are a mess.” He grinned, catching one swinging hand. 

 

But when she locked eyes on him things came into sharp focus and yet blurred at the same time. She stopped fighting. 

 

Instead she latched onto him again in a frenzy of madness. Digging her finger tips into his scalp to crush her lips to his. 

 

He inhaled sharply through his nose, before trying to pull away, she desperately grabbed him by the hair to keep him close. 

 

Amelia pressed up into him hard, hooking legs around his waist, letting her wet clothes soak into his. 

 

He relaxed again slowly digging his fingers into the carpet next to her head. 

 

Her tongue forced entrance between his lips and tasted his mouth again. They both could taste the copper of blood and pungent vodka. 

 

She could hear a crunching sound next to her ear and realized he’d put his fingers through the floor. 

 

He pulled back hard gasping for air. “Do you want this?” He panted against her mouth. “Do not play with me America...tell me that you want this...”

 

She tore off his scarf and ripped open his shirt tearing the seams and popping buttons all over the floor. All thoughts of why this was wrong and why she needed to leave seemed to disappear. This was all that mattered now. 

 

She attacked his neck licking and sucking the exposed scars. He gripped her back tight as she touched the sensitive flesh.

 

Ivan took a deep breath and sighed, curling a hand into her hair, holding her close. “This is your answer then?” He breathed into her ear, sounding elated. “You want to be one with me finally...”

 

She could barely hear him over the rushing of blood and yelling in her head. 

 

“I want you to stop talking and fuck me.” The vulgarity of her words had him groaning. 

 

Amelia began to frantically undo his belt and zipper, jerking them down just far enough to free him. He raised his hand to do something but ended up hanging back when she batted it away.

 

Amelia wasn’t looking for romance, so she didn’t waste anytime grabbing his thick cock, already rock hard and ready to go. 

 

She pressed it against her throbbing entrance panties pushed aside, and before either could think or say anything else she pushed up until he was all the way inside her. 

 

They both cried out.

 

When she pressed her lips against his again, it filled her with a sense of relief. His cold lips, strong fingers and thick backside under her nails was what she needed. Craved. 

 

As she began to lower back down he followed until her bottom met the floor again. 

 

And she was surprised by his...tenderness. He began slow and easy, as if this would satisfy her right now. 

 

And after a few minutes of this she grabbed a hand full of soft hair to pull him off her mouth. He grunted in pain, one eye closed in a grimace he glared down at her. 

 

“I said fuck me not put me to sleep.” She snapped waspish.

 

Recklessly he yanked her grip free taking a hand full of hair with her fist. With out fully extracting himself, he flipped her over into her stomach, pressing her down into the carpet by the back of her neck.

 

“Is this better?” He asked cruelly, not giving her a moment to breath.

 

Ivan seemed to punish her with every renewed thrust, showing her how much power he had now. 

 

Amelia said nothing, too busy moving against him selfishly trying to meet her own end and hopefully silence the voices forever. Carpet burns scorching her knees and elbows. Pain or pleasure didn’t matter, it seemed to sate them both.

 

Yes. It had to be a dirty, messy endeavor just as everything always was between them.

 

“Amerika...” He grunted against the base of her neck, and she could hear the smile of pleasure in his words. “Do you hear it? Our country’s singing together. This is how it should have always been. It is harmonious...it is beautiful.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” She panted, feeling a frustration for her own desires. “Stop talking.”

 

“Why?” He asked, his engorged member twitching inside her. “Does it not feel right?”

 

“No it doesn’t.” She panted. She lied. 

 

“You are so close, Amelia.” He moaned her name, the first time he’d used it in a hundred years. And it made her toes curl with pleasure. “I’am too...”

 

She gripped the carpet fibers to find purchase, feeling the world building up to something explosive. 

 

“Can you hear it?” He demanded again in her ear. And she actually did. 

 

“Yes!” She cried in disbelief. She felt a gasp tear through her throat. It sounded like angels singing. Beautiful and clear as day. “Yes! I hear it!” 

 

Waves of pleasure began to roll over her body as Ivan clung to her, a strangled cry escaping his mouth. Her inner walls contracted hard around him, the muscles convulsing from the sheer intensity of it. 

 

He shouted out in a way Amelia had never heard, muffled against her shoulder blade. His teeth sinking into her flesh with abandon. 

Ivans thrusts became sharp and frantic before she felt a hot thick substance running down her thigh.

 

When he finally stilled his breathing was heavy and he was shaking.

 

He leaned back a little to rest his forehead against her spine, holding her so close. 

 

When he let go she felt her arms and legs collapse underneath her. She tried to pick herself back up as Ivan stood and left the room, but she couldn’t even muster the strength. This was alarming. 

 

She’d never felt like this before, even at her weakest points. Her arms shook as she tried to push against the floor, but all she could manage was flipping over on her back. 

 

Her eyes slid closed, only opening again when she heard Ivan reenter. He was guzzling from a water bottle pants haphazardly undone and shirtless for her to admire. 

 

“I...can’t move..” She whispered, her eyes slid shut again, too heavy to stay open. 

 

“America.” She felt him tap her cheek with the back of his fingers but she could do nothing but sleepily blink up at him. 

 

He smiled down at her in the dark, his eyes almost glowing. “Do not worry, it was only a small transfer of power, you will feel better in the morning...I’am very excited for future relations between us. But we can talk business tomorrow.”

 

She felt herself being pulled and manipulated until he lifted her up off the floor like she weighed nothing. He climbed up on the bed, pulling the wet blankets back and settling her there. 

 

“What’s happening...” She tried to speak but the effort was too great.

 

Russia didn’t acknowledge her words. Just climbed under the comforter pulling her close. He wrapped both arms around her tight and sighed deeply into her hair.

 

“This is where you belong. This is where you will stay.” He whispered something in Russian, which she couldn’t make heads or tails of.

 

In the morning, she thought, she’d steal away and leave this crazy one night stand behind her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own it
> 
> Short chapter, enjoy anyway!

Three weeks later...

 

England rolled to a stop outside Amelia’s residents throwing his rental car into park. 

 

Looking through the windshield at the uncut grass and piles of garbage on the corner of her lot, he sighed.

 

“This doesn’t look good...”

 

He stepped outside, eyes turning to the house he saw the shutters snap closed.

 

He had a bad feeling when America sent him a message via Morse code a few days prior. It meant she was going through another one of her paranoia episodes.

 

What could have triggered it this time. 

 

Pocketing his keys, he let himself through the gate and walked up the long stone pathway to her door.

 

He went to knock but the barrier suddenly opened and he cried out as a hand pulled him inside.

 

Arthurs eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness of the house. All the lights were off and every blind shut. He saw the back of Amelia turning the corner into the kitchen.

 

“America?” He called, cautiously following her path. 

 

First thing he noticed upon entering were the coffee mugs covering every surface of her kitchen and dining area.

 

“America?”

 

He found her sitting on a stool by the window peeking out of the blinds with a gun in hand, her leg bouncing with agitation. 

 

“Amelia.” He tried again. 

 

“Yeah?” She almost snapped.

 

He asked lightly. “What’s happening?”

 

“Oh I’m just doing a little recon.”

 

“I see...is that why your lawn is looking so neglected?”

 

“I fired my landscapers.”

 

England nodded as if this were reasonable response. “And the garbage outside?”

 

“I fired the garbage man too. Can’t have him going through my trash...” she seemed to mutter the last bit to herself. 

 

“I don’t think you can just fire the garbage man...it looks like he’s just skipping your house.”

 

Amelia just hummed an acknowledgment. 

 

“Why is your kitchen littered with half drunk coffee mugs?” He asked picking one up and peering inside.

 

“I haven’t slept in 3 weeks. Need something to keep my eyes from shutting.”

 

“3 weeks?” England blanched, the small bit of amusement he felt vanished. Even for a nation that was a lengthy time to go without resting the mind. “Why the devil not?”

 

“This.” With out looking she tossed something to him from off the window sill. He fumbled and caught it. 

 

Turning it in his hands, he took a second to identify it before flinging it on the floor like it was a hot potato. 

 

A hand pressed to his thumping heart he tried to speak. 

 

“Amelia...you’re with child?”

 

“Yep.”

 

A million questions twisted his tongue. “What-How...Wait with whom?” 

 

She turned to look at him, her eyes haunted and blackened from lack of sleep.

 

“I think you know who.”

 

A name emerged from the depths of his mind, like a black curse. He refused to speak it a loud for fear that he may rise from the floor like the devil himself. 

 

He felt his heart construct and twist with jealousy and anger. 

 

“How could you...with him? If you were unaware Amelia that nation is everything you stand against. He’s your enemy. How could you give your power over to him?”

 

“I didn’t! What we did didn’t mean anything, It was just a one night stand, nothing more!”

 

England laughed. “Come off it girl, do you really believe that. That he wasn’t going all in on this? Russia is a master manipulator, he knew what he was doing. He wants to keep you all to himself Amelia! Ever since the day he laid eyes he’s been obsessed with you!” He jabbed a finger in her direction. 

“That’s not true!”

“The hell it isn’t! I protected you from him for years, I should know!”

 

Amelia turned away from him to look back out the window, her jaw clenched. 

Arthur took a moment to collect himself. 

 

“Does he know?” His voice cracked. 

 

“Of course not.” She whispered, picking up her binoculars again. “I woke up the next morning and put a bullet in his head.”

 

Arthur hid the feeling of satisfaction from hearing that. 

 

“He’s almost fully regenerated though, he’ll come for me as soon as he’s strong again. He knows I’m hiding something from him.”

 

Confused England asked, “How?”

 

“I don’t know. Somehow he just knows, I can...feel him sort of. His energy.” She suddenly looked distant, touching her stomach. “It’s calling to him, like a softly sung lullaby.” Arthur felt goosebumps pebble his flesh. “He’s restless, he knows somethings wrong. He will figure it out.”

 

England pinched the soft fabric of his trousers in thought. “What do you need me to do?”

 

“I need to get safe passage out of the country.” 

 

“You’re running?”

 

“Fucking duh! Where’s your head Arthur? I can’t let him have this baby, imagine what he could do with that kind of power.”

 

England’s mind turned. And he imagined for a moment, the possibility of taking America into his home. Having her under his roof again. Taking care of her just as before.

 

He rushed out, “We can leave tonight, I can have a plane ready-“

 

“No no no!” She cried jumping down from her stool, and England felt his hackles rise from her outburst. An age old reaction conditioned between the two of them. 

 

“I can’t go with you.” She explained slowly, riffling through papers spread on her dinning table. “That’s the first place he will look for me!”

 

“Then where?” He demanded trying to be patient.

 

“Canada. I want to see Matty.” She said, shuffling the papers into a pile and stuffing them into a black folder. “He has a lot more rural land I can hide in, I have a better chance out there. I will need to keep moving.”

 

England went to Amelia and stilled her frantic movements.

 

“Why don’t you go lay down for a few hours,” when he saw her start to protest he quickly added “I’ll keep watch for you.”

 

“I can’t!” She said ripping away from his hold and stomping her foot. “Don’t you see! If I lay down now I’ll sleep for a month, I need to stay vigilant!”

 

Frustrated England sighed.

 

“When do you want to leave?”

 

“Today. Now.” She said, looking back up at him with a desperation he hadn’t seen in a long time.

 

He sighed slipping his hands into his pockets, they curled into fists. He would do it of course. “Leave it to me. I’ll find you safe passage.”

 

Without a word she came to him, wrapping her arms around his neck tight. When she didn’t let go, he took his hands from his pockets and held her back. She was warm and soft and familiar. He loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading and for your encouragements!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More chapters to come :)


End file.
